


Smitten

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Minor Violence, Only implied though - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Yan has to recover from another heartbreak from her senpai...As she's moping by herself, she realizes that something is watching her. An adorable kitten!





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by Bingiplierdaily on tumblr

Muffled sobs could be heard throughout the forest. Yan pressed herself against a nearby tree as she tucked her knees to her chest. As she ducked her head down, she reminisced on her hopeless situation.

Another senpai lost from her grasp. How could she have known that this senpai was married?

The blood staining her blade and body dried a long time ago ever since her horrid discovery. This senpai was supposed to be the one. He was completely different from the man she loved last week, afterall! If the other egos had to cope with her heartbreak then so be it. Not like this is the first time they had to endure one of Yan’s senpai driven meltdowns.

_ Mew! _

Yan immediately snapped her head towards the sound. It sounded like… something squeaked? Whatever it was, it was rustling in a bush right next to her. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as she went to investigate. When she pushed away the branches and leaves and was met with… 

_ Mew! _

The cutest goddamn kitten she’s ever seen! A tiny munchkin kitten was staring at her with wide eyes. A single head tilt sent Yan in a fit of coos and praise.

“You’re so cute! Tiny baby!” All sense of sorrow was gone and replaced with immense joy. Cautiously, Yan reached over to pet the kitten, only to be surprised by the creature meeting her halfway and butting its head against her hand.

_ Brrp? _

At least this time the tears Yan shed weren’t out of sorrow. This tiny kitten was the perfect solution for such a bad day. She could barely remember her past senpai’s name as she eagerly pet the purring cat. The kitten managed to find solace on Yan’s lap, clearly ecstatic while getting head scratches. Yan picked up the cat to search for its mother or owner. Sure, she just killed a couple in cold blood but she wasn’t going to steal a cat! That’d be too cruel even for her taste. 

After a thorough search around the forest, Yan found nothing. Did someone abandon this poor creature? That monster! If Yan ever crossed paths with the culprit she wouldn’t hesitate to skewer them at the end of her sword. 

Yan stared at the kitten, the kitten stared back with curious eyes. Her mind was set. Somehow, someway, she was going to sneak this cat into the manor.

A couple of egos were lounging in the commons area, chatting away to their heart’s content. All was well until they saw Yan attempt to bolt through the room.

“Uh, Yan?” Bim stopped her in her tracks. “You alright there?”

“Yup, just peachy!” She was sweating bullets. Awkward arms covering her stomach hid the tiny lump that was a sleeping kitten under her shirt.

“You’re… you’re covered in blood,” Dr. Iplier wearily said.

“Oh, right. That.” Yan averted her eyes from the crowd. “Senpai didn’t notice me, but that’s okay! I feel better now.”

Everyone in the room was surprised by Yan’s lax attitude. Usually, a failed romance decommissioned the hopeless romantic for at least a couple days.

_ Mew- _

Yan violently coughed to cover up the kitten’s meow. After her fit, she flashed a nervous smile. The others exchanged confused glances amongst each other, but Yan quickly beat them to the punch.

“I-I just feel a bit sick!” She fake coughed again. “I’m gonna go rest in my room. See ya guys!”

Before anyone could object, Yan ran away clutching her stomach. She burst through her room’s door, quickly locking it behind her with a sigh of relief. 

_ Mrow? _

“Yes, yes, I know. I’m sorry, but the others can’t know about you,” she replied sympathetically. That was a close one. Surely, the others would definitely continue their questioning with her terrible performance, but at least she had time to think of a plan.

She took the kitten out of her shirt and placed him on her bed, kneeling so that she was eye level with him. As the tiny cat explored the vast space, Yan took the time to admire how adorable he was. Like mentioned before, the kitten was a male. He had pretty orange and black calico spots and walked on the cutest, stubbiest little legs Yan’s ever seen. 

Taking care of a cat must take a lot of responsibility, but Yan could take time off senpai hunting if it meant caring for this pretty kitty. He would need toys, food, a litter box… and about a dozen little hand knitted outfits she was going to make in her spare time. 

“We can have matching clothes! What’d you think of that, sweetie?”

_ Mew! _

Perfect, the plan was set. By tomorrow Yan would surround herself in yarn and kitty toys.

“You need a name… What do you think?”

_ Brrp? _

The kitten gently batted at Yan’s face, clearly in a playful mood. After some thought, Yan figured out the perfect name.

“Aiko…?” The name felt right as she said it. A proud smile dawned on her lips as the kitten looked at her and tilted his head.

_ Mrow! _

“That’s right, Aiko! My sweet, little love child!” She went overboard on the baby voice as she pet Aiko. The kitten was overwhelmed by the affection and was jumping for joy. The room was filled with coos and purrs, both Yan and Aiko were enjoying each other’s company.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Yan was frozen in place, staring at the door with scared eyes. Hesitantly, she stepped away from Aiko, despite the kitten’s protest, and walked towards the door. There was a faint, but distinct ringing noise on the other side.

Oh, fuck.

Yan cracked open the door slightly and made sure Aiko was out of sight.

“Hey, Dark,” Yan greeted the entity while giving him an awkward smile. “What brings you here?”

Dark looked at the younger ego with an unamused expression. The blood stained clothes and scared attitude certainly must be a sight to see. He exhaled loudly through his nose, everyday was eventful for the entity. 

“I heard from the others that you were acting odd, even more so than usual.” Dark’s stern gaze pierced through Yan’s soul. She needed to stay strong. For Aiko!

“Yeah… senpai rejected me today,” she put on her best poker face as she replied.

“Clearly that’s not the only reason why you’re acting like this.”

“Um, I also feel kinda sick.” Alongside the fake cough, she also faked a little sniffle. 

“What are you hiding, Yandere?” Dark was becoming impatient, his shell cracked slightly under the stress. Yan flinched with each flare of his shell. 

She caved in. 

“Well, when I was in the forest… I kinda,” she couldn’t think of the right words. “I might have-”

_ Mew?! _

“I found a cat and I’m keeping him,” she rushed through her words as she opened the door more, revealing Aiko rolled over on his back. 

The cat was out of the bag, Dark stood bewildered at the scene before him. Aiko and him seemed to have a staring contest with how intense their unbreaking eye contact was. Out of all the nonsense the entity had the deal with, this was up there. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“How are you going to take care of an animal? Do you know how much responsibility it takes to tend to a kitten?” He kept glancing back and forth at Yan and Aiko. “You’re out of the house far too often to have a pet.”

“I swear I’ll take care of Aiko! I’ll cut back on senpai hunting just  _ please  _ let me keep him,” Yan begged while giving Dark the best puppy eyes she could muster. Or would they be  _ kitten  _ eyes in this case? That’s a problem for another day.

Dark paused. “You’ll stop pursuing your senpais…?” he asked out of disbelief, to which Yan frantically nodded her head. He glanced at the kitten once more, the kitten stared back with hopeful eyes. “Fine.”

“Really?!”

“But you’re solely responsible for whatever mess your cat creates.” Dark sighed and started to walk out of the room. “ Don’t make me regret my decision, Yan.”

The second Dark closed the door behind him, Yan squealed and became all giddy. She picked up Aiko and cradled him in her arms.

“Did you hear that, sweetheart?”

_ Mrow! _

“That’s right! You get to stay with me!” Aiko purred contently, kneading Yan’s shirt to get more comfortable. As Yan looked at her pride and joy, she thought about what to do next. Food, she should probably get some kitten food. She should probably change out of her bloody clothes too. She pulled out her phone and texted one of her friends for help.

Yan spent hours playing with Aiko before there was another knock on the door.

“Yo, dude? I got your stuff,” Bing yelled outside her door. As she let Bing in she was greeted with an ecstatic android and a large basket full of kitten goods. “Congrats on being a parent!”

“Oh my god!” She gasped as she looked at what Bing brought. “I thought you were just getting some food?” Not only did Bing get a dozen cans of kitten food, he also got a bed, litter, and a bunch of toys.

“Well,” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “You need more than some food for the little guy. I figured I might as well help ya out, yknow?”

Yan thanked her friend while showing the basket of goods to Aiko. The kitten meowed loudly once he smelled food, hungry after hours of playing.

“Aw~” Bing cooed as he saw Aiko. “He’s so fucking tiny, dude!”

“Hey,” Yan paused from opening up a can and scolded Bing. “Don’t swear in front of him, he’s a child!”

“Ah, right. He’s a baby.” Aiko was still preoccupied by the smell of food. “Sorry, little dude.”

“Never copy Uncle Bing, Aiko. It’ll only lead to trouble.”

_ Mew! _

The two continued to laugh as they showed Aiko the various gifts brought for him. The kitten seemed satisfied with each item, meowing loudly and tumbling around. Other egos stopped by periodically to see the new member of the household. Everyone was smitten the second Aiko looked at them.

And Aiko was smitten with everyone too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I love fluff so much!!! This was very fun to write so I hope it wasn't too bad lol
> 
> My Tumblr is LamiasLuck! I take writing requests so feel free to drop by there and ask for some stories!


End file.
